Je T'aime  Moi Non Plus
by Winny-123
Summary: Hayley est adopté par la famille Cullen. Seul problème ?  Elle est humaine, ils sont des vampires.    Qu'est-ce que ça donne quand les loups-garrous et les Volturis se mèlent à l'histoire ?


**Chapitre 1 –**

Je vais être adopté, enfin … Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Une fois que ma valise est bouclée je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je repense à mon histoire.

Je suis arrivée ici à l'âge de neuf ans. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que j'arrive ici. J'ai passé plusieurs années ici avec mon meilleur ami Billie.

_**Flash Back : **_

Mon sac à dos bleu sur le dos, je descendis de la voiture et suivit le monsieur. On marcha pendant un petit moment puis on entra dans une super grande maison. Pleins d'enfants et de grandes personnes nous regardaient. Le grand monsieur m'amena dans une chambre avec deux lits dedans. Y avait un garçon sur un des lits. La grande personne partit, enfin.

- _Salut, moi c'est Billie. T'es la nouvelle nan ?_

- _Oui, c'est moi, enfin je pense. J'm'appelle Hayley._

_**Flash Back Out **_

Une grande amitié est née depuis ce jour là entre Billie et moi. Nous avons fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, c'était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. A partir de l'âge de treize ans pour moi, et lui quatorze nous avons fait semblant d'être en couple. Cela nous amusait. Quelques mois plus tard est arrivé une des pires journées de ma vie, celle où j'ai faillit perdre Billie.

_**Flash Back :**_

Billie revenue le regard vide du bureau du Directeur. Que lui a-t'il dit ? Je le prenais dans mes bras pendant qu'il pleurait et m'expliquait la situation. Un couple voulait l'adopté, me l'arraché. Je pleurais contre lui. Je l'aimais bien plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens sans lui. Après m'être un tant soit peu calmé, je lui ai pris la main et nous sommes allés ensemble voir le directeur. J'avais hurlé, pleuré et même frapper le directeur. C'était simple, soit le couple nous adopté tous les deux, soit aucun des deux. Le couple ne voulait qu'un enfant, donc ils en ont prit un autre à la place de Billie.

_**Flash Back Out**_

Nous continuons à jouer le rôle du faux-couple. Puis à l'âge de mes seize ans, d'un accord commun, nous avons fait l'amour ensemble. Même s'il n'y avait pas de l'amour avec un grand A, nous c'était de l'amour fraternel. Nous avions aimé, et recommençait plusieurs fois. Puis vient le pire jour de ma vie. Le jour où Billie a dut partir car il avait dix-huit ans. Moi je n'en avais que seize, presque dix-sept.

_**Flash Back :**_

J'hurlais tant que je pouvais. Je m'accrochais à lui comme je pouvais. Mes bras enroulaient son dos. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je sentais ses mains dans mon dos, me poussant vers lui. Je pleurais, lui aussi. Plusieurs pions avaient été nécessaires pour me l'arracher.

-_ Ne m'oublie pas, et écrit moi s'il te plaît Billie._

J'avais dit cette phrase contre son torse. Ils avaient finalement accepté qu'on se dise nos adieux. Il releva mon menton et m'essuya mes larmes avec son pouce. Je fis de même avec les siennes.

- _Jamais je ne t'oublierais ma chérie. Tu es celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Il m'est impossible de t'oublier. Je vais devoir y aller. Je t'aime Hayley._

- _Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Billie._

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et il m'embrassa. Puis il fut obligé de partir. Un dernier signe de main, un dernier sourire, un dernier regard puis il se retourna.

_**Flash Back Out**_

Les jours suivant son départ, j'étais triste. Il m'écrivait beaucoup de lettres. Deux par semaines, puis au bout de quelques semaines s'est passé a une par semaine. A la fin, il ne m'écrivait plus. C'est à partir de ce moment que je ne ressentais plus de sentiments. Je me mutilais dès fois, mais à part le mal physique je ne ressentais rien. Je me laissais mourir de faims. Ils ont dût me mettre sous perfusion. J'ai perdu à peu près quinze kilos après que Billie soit partit. Puis quand on m'a dit que j'allais être adopté, j'ai dit oui. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'allais avoir de la bonne bouffe au moins.

Voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivée ici. La dernière lettre de Billie me dit qu'il n'a pas été accepté au lycée de Seattle. Il va donc se rendre dans un village à deux/trois heures pour finir son année de Terminale et avoir le diplôme de fin d'année. Moi j'allais continuer mon année de Seconde.

Un gardien me sortit de mes pensées en me disant que ma nouvelle famille était là. J'ouvre les yeux et me relève tant bien que mal. Je m'écroule sur le sol, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit. Le gardien me porte ainsi que ma valise. Pour lui c'est facile, je ne pèse que trente-neuf kilos pour un mètre soixante-et-un. Il me mit sur mes pieds justes avant que mes nouveaux parents me voient. Il fallait que je fasse bonne impression quand même. Mon sac à dos sur mon dos, ma valise à la main je marchais dut mieux que je pouvais. Schnouf, le directeur de l'orphelinat parlait avec un homme et une femme. Aucun des deux ne dépassait la quarantaine et pourtant. Six gamins se tenaient à leur côté. Je ne la sens pas, mais alors pas du tout la période jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.


End file.
